Brother, Friend,Lover
by shadowofgaara
Summary: What if Kankuro had not been afraid of Gaara when they were younger?How would that effect their relationship as brothers, friends...and eventually lovers. GaaraxKankuro. Rating starts T, will turn to M
1. Chapter 1

Me: Now, this is my first fan fic here, so please be nice...The main pairing in this would be GaaraxKankuro...

Enjoy

**I'll Be Your Friend**

"It's Gaara of the Desert!!"

"Run away!!"

The small red haired boy looked sadly as the children of the village ran away from him. In his hand she clutched the ball that the children had been playing with. He raised his right hand, reaching out to them.

"Wait!! Please don't go! I don't want to be alone!!" Gaara cried out.

The sand that was his protection reacted to his lonely feeling, and chased after the children. It grabbed a small girl by the leg and started to pull her towards the red haired boy. However as the sand pulled the girl closer, it's grip got tighter on her leg as she screamed out in pain. Suddenly a body jumped in the way of the sand, releasing the girl from its grip. Gaara looked up in surprise.

"Gaara, please come down..."

"Onii-san...?"

Gaara's older brother Kankuro smiled at him, the two of them not noticing the girl had already ran away. The two stood there, staring at each other until finally Gaara broke the gaze to look at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Kankuro...I just wanted to play with them..." said the younger boy sadly.

Kankuro looked at his brother sympathetically. To others of the village, they saw a monster, they saw a danger...but all Kankuro saw was his younger brother. He saw a child all alone and cold.

"It's ok Gaara. I'll play with you!!" the puppeteer said smiling.

At this Gaara lifted his head, a little confused.

"Y-You will...?" he asked.

"Of course! What do you want to play?" his older brother asked.

Gaara looked at the ball that was in his hands, then back at his brother.

"I wanna play the game those kids were playing"

And with that, the two brothers spent the rest of the day playing with the ball, inventing their own games at some time. Soon the moon came up to show the end of the day, and Gaara started to cling to his older brother's body.

"W-Where did the sun go Kankuro...?" he asked innocently.

Kankuro smiled and pet his brother's head, happy that he could make his brother happy.

"It's night time now Gaara. We should go home now..." Kankuro said, lifting the red head and placing him on his back.

Gaara yawned a little, and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. As Kankuro walked Gaara stared up at the sky, at the full moon and the stars in the sky.

"K-Kankuro...? Am I your friend...?"

Kankuro stopped for a minute, to allow himself to think. Gaara seemed to hug him tighter, waiting for his answer.

"You're my brother Gaara, but you're also my friend" came his brother's reply.

Pleased with this answer, Gaara mumbled a "thank you" before closing his eyes. He didn't sleep, but relaxed against his brother's back. Kankuro let out a sigh of relief and continued to treck back to their house. However a pair of jealous eyes watched the happy pair, and they were not happy with what they saw...

Me: Uhhhhh...ok then, yea that was the first chapter...sadly, it's not that long but it's just starting ok?? So yea, this idea was playing in my mind for a while. I was thinking "What if Kankuro wasn't afraid of Gaara when they were young??How would it effect them?" and so this chapter, and the plot for this fic was born...please don't be mean, this is the forst chapter ok?? TRY not to flame me...

Love shadowofgaara

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Finally...I have finished writing the second chapter to this fic...I'm sorry if it took so long, it's just that I'm back to school and my first week is now OVER!! And I am sooooooooo tired...anyway, enjoy this chappy **

**Chapter 2**

Kankuro and Gaara sat in Gaara's bedroom, sitting on the sandy floor. Kankuro was entertaining Gaara with some of his toy puppets, one a raccoon and the other a fox. Gaara smiled innocently as he watched how Kankuro made the little wooden critters come to life, with personalities and different voices. Kankuro tried to teach Gaara how to play with them himself, but Gaara merely pushed them back to Kankuro.

"You do it much better than me Kankuro!! You're the puppeteer" Gaara would exclaim.

Kankuro smiled at this, he actually thought he was pretty bad at trying to entertain his toys, but somehow Gaara was happy all the same. The small pantomine seemed to carry on for hours, until the raccoon and foxes voices were starting to sound very tired. Gaara looked at the wooden toys confused but looked up to see his brother's eyes drooping.

"Awww Kankuro!! Don't fall asleep please!!" begged Gaara, pulling at Kankuro's arm.

Kankuro was awakened when a knocking was heard on the door, and sat up straight away, causing Gaara's head to fall onto his lap. The older brother blushed slightly at this and quickly helped his brother sit up.

"Uhh come in..." mumbled Kankuro sleepily.

The door opened and there stood the two boy's older sister, Temari. Her usual four spiky pony tails were let loose, probably to be more comfortable at night hours. She looked at Gaara with no expression but glared at the puppeteer.

"It's past bedtime Kankuro, you've to return to your bedroom" she said plainly.

Gaara continued to cling to Kankuro's arm, not wanting his friend to leave him.

"No!! He's not tired!!" said Gaara desperately.

"Father's orders" replied Temari, crossing her arms.

Kankuro slowly stood up, looking at the floor. Father's oders were basically law, so there was no point in disobeying. Gaara looked like he was going to cry, when Kankuro softly ruffled Gaara's messy red hair.

"Don't worry sport, if I sleep it means I can play with you more in the morning" the puppeteer said, handing his younger his raccoon teddy.

Gaara hugged the stuffed animal to his chest as he felt his brother place a soft kiss on his cheek. A small haze of a blush appeared on his face, but his brother noticed. However Temari did and seemed to cringe even more.

"G'Night Gaara..." said Kankuro as he followed Temari out.

"...Goodnight Kankuro..." whispered Gaara, as he was left to play by himself.

Back to Kankuro and Temari, and there was a hostile silence between them as they walked along the hall way. The brown haired boy looked to his blonde sister.

"Look, if you have a problem, say it to me Temari..." he said annoyed.

Temari's expression didn't changed as she walked.

"Father strictly said to leave out of Gaara's life...and you go behind his back and befriend it..." she said simply.

"IT?? Gaara is not an it, he is OUR brother. You're jealous aren't you??" he nearly shouted, accusing Temari.

"Jealous? Jealous of what, your friendship with him?" asked Temari

"No, you're jealous of the fact I'm not SCARED of him..." said Kankuro, feeling he had won the argument.

Temari was taken back by this, at the truth. However she never replied her brother, and simply walked into her bedroom. Glaring at his sister's bedroom door, he walked inside his own room and was soon asleep in his comfy bed...

**_The next day..._**

Kankuro sat outside of his house, sitting in the sand by himself. In truth, he wasn't as social as his older sister and preferred his own company, but he also loved to spend time with his baby brother. Right now he was instructed by his tutor to work on his battle puppets. On the inside of his puppet he usually put secret words or pictures, whenever he was bored. The puppet was very basic, not the best but then again, not the worst.

"What are you doing Kanky...?"

Kankuro tilted his head to see his baby brother. sand seemed to float around the red head's body as his sea foam looked down on his only friend. In his hands was the ball from yesterday, apparently the other children didn't come back for it.

"Oh, y'know Gaara...Baki wants me to finish my battle puppet..." Kankuro said, bored.

Gaara just nodded, even though he didn't udnerstand. He looked at this puppet's features. It didn't have a smiley face or friendly eyes like Kankuro's toys. It's eyes were menacing and had an evil smile on it's face. He didn't like this puppet one bit.

"Wanna take a break and play with me?" Gaara asked, full of hope.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but Baki wants me to finish it today" said Kankuro sadly.

Gaara used his sand to hold the ball while he pulled Kankuro to his feet.

"Only for a little while! You're so good at making puppets you can finish it later! PLEASE KANKY??" pleaded Gaara, trying to look as cute as could be.

Kankuro laughed and put a hand onto Gaara's back.

"Well, I guess a break wouldn't hurt..." he started to say, until he was interrupted by Gaara's squeal of happiness.

"YAY!!"

And so the two brother's ran off to play, leaving the battle puppet in the sand. Soon, it was discovered by none other than Temari. Fan in one hand, she used the other to pick up the wretched puppet. She glared at it's wooden face before throwing it onto the ground. She stormed off to inform Baki of Kankuro's lazyness...

**End of Chapter 2**

**Me: sigh I still think this is short, but oh well...so, some more fluffyness...but, the real mature stuff will come when they are all a little older...READ AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello there, I'm just gonna get straight to it and update this!!**

**Chapter 3**

"I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO FINISH THAT PUPPET!!"

Kankuro cringed slightly as Baki shouted at him. It was rare for Baki to shout at him, but when he was started there was no stopping him. Previously Kankuro had been playing with his beloved brother, until his loud mothed sister Temari blabbed that he was not making his puppet. Baki had found him immediately and was forced to leave his brother alone again.

"ANSWER ME BOY!!" shouted Baki, grabbing Kankuro by his hair.

Kankuro let out a yelp as his hair was pulled. He could complain to his Kazekage father, but is was Baki's word against his. Kankuro clenched his hands together to try and stop the pain.

"Your father told you not to play with the Shukaku, now obey his orders!!" said Baki, finally letting go of Kankuro.

Kankuro fell to the floor with a thud. He watched angrily as Baki stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. He hated that man, it was always work and train "For the protection of Suna". Kankuro got back onto his feet and dusted the dirt from his black clothes. He looked up at the wall to his clock, it was half eleven at night.

"Better go say goodnight to Gaara...way past my bedtime..." Kankuro said to no one in particular.

Kankuro took the nearly five second walk to his little brother's room. He hadn't seen Gaara after Baki had taken him away from Gaara. Kankuro smiled a little as he opened the door. However he felt himself being pinned to the wall by a grainy substance...was it...sand...? Kankuro tried to scream but the sand was covvering his mouth and he was struggling to breathe.

"LIAR!! YOU LIED TO ME BROTHER!!"

Kankuro's eyes looked up in panic to see his little brother, with anger and hate in his eyes. There seemed to be some sort of tattoo now on Gaara's head...love...?

"YOU LIED KANKURO!!" screamed Gaara, making the sand constrict his brother even more.

The sand left Kankuro's mouth and he panted. Right now he should have been screaming for help but he was more concerned at Gaara's change of attitude.

"Gaara, what are you talking about?" the puppeteer choked out, the sand clogging up his throat.

Gaara continued to walk towards his older brother, malice in his sea foam eyes. Blood seemed to drip from the tattoo, as if it was just fresh on.

"Uncle...tried to kill me...he said no one loved me...so YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!" cried Gaara, a few tears escaping from his eyes.

Kankuro would have gasped but that would have limited his already small breathing supply. Uncle...tried to kill his own nephew...and telling Gaara no one loved him?

"Gaara...I would not lie to you...I love you more than father, more than Temari or anyone I know...how can you think I would lie?" Kankuro asked, hurt in his voice.

Gaara was taken aback by this, he expected his brother to confess and say that he was lying...but...he did still love him...?

**"Don't listen to him boy...he LIES. No one loves you but yourself and I"** hissed the voice of the sand demon from inside Gaara's head.

Gaara dropped to his knees, burst into tears by this. Gaara's sand retreated from Kankuro's body to try and comfort its master. Kankuro dropped to the floor in front of Gaara. The saddened red head looked up at his older brother, hurt in his eyes.

"I-I am sorry Kankuro...I-I didn't mean to hurt you..." cried Gaara, rubbing his raccoon like eyes.

The sand master suddenly felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him into a warm embrace. He looked up to see his brother hugging him, the sand floating around them.

"Gaara, continue your life they way that you want...but remember, I will always remain your brother and your friend..." Kankuro whispered, placing a soft kiss onto Gaara's pale lips.

The sand swirled around them as the kiss seemed to deepen for a moment, before Kankuro broke it, blushing. Gaara watched him curiously, wondering what had happened, and why he felt so warm inside.

"I-I will remember brother-kun..." Gaara said, giving Kankuro one last smile.

Kankuro nodded and stood up. He noticed Gaara's raccoon plushie, and picked it up. He handed it to Gaara.

"If you are feeling lonely and sad, keep this present from me close to you. Then I will come and make you smile" said Kankuro.

Gaara nodded, hugging the toy close to his chest. Kankuro left the room, smiling. Gaara looked down at the toy's button eyes.

**"He will only break your heart boy...you two shall grow older and your emotions shall flare out of control..."** growled Shukaku.

"Shut up, he is my brother and friend...he loves me and I love him. And as long as you use my body as your home, you shall protect him too" said Gaara coldly, adjusting to this new way that he would act.

**"Fine child...I will protect him...but someday it will change..."**said Shukaku, as he left Gaara's head to sleep.

Gaara still sat on the floor, hugging his present from his only friend. Yes, this is his new way...he would kill to let himself feel alive...and to protect his brother. He would love Shukaku, himself...and his beloved brother...

**End of Chapter 3**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!! ISN'T THAT THE SWEETEST!!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**love shadowofgaara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm really sorry that this chap is very late, there were a few reasons why.**

**1) I've been busy with exams**

**2) There have been a few family issues**

**3) I HAD this chapter all written out, ready to upload but my computer files were wiped clean by viruses...so I had to re-type it**

**Ok, explainations are over now on to explaining this chapter.**

**There is a HUGE time skip here ok? This chapter takes place a few weeks BEFORE the Chuunin exams. So Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are still in Suna ok?**

**Between that time Gaara and Kankuro's relationship has grown greatly, but in secret.**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!! ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Now I hope you understand your mission. I entrust you three to lead this and carry it out, it is of the upmost importance that this mission goes well. Now, please leave and pack you will be heading out in a few weeks. I expect you to be training harder than before"

Two of the three Suna nin nodded their heads, the last one being Gaara who just stared at the screen that showed only the silhouette of the Kazekage. Temari was the first to leave the room, making a swift and hasty exit. The other two males walked after her, but she was long gone. Once outside the room the two turned their heads towards each other, staring. They showed no emotion, but that was not the point. The point was to acknowledge that they were alone at the moment, but they still had to be careful what was said.

It was Gaara who spoke first.

"Come to my room when you're ready" was all he said.

This wasn't an invitation or a question, but was more of a command. Kankuro nodded.

"Sure Gaara" he said.

Gaara continued to stare at his older brother for a minute or so before turning around and walking down the hallway towards his living quarters. As soon as Gaara was out of his eye sight, Kankuro took one step towards his brother'sroom.

When he was blasted against the wall by a small but strong gust of wind.

A large crack rang through the air as Kankuro was slammed into the wall. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Temari standing there, the three moons showing on her fan. She frowned at the brown haired puppeteer.

"What the fuck was that for Temari..." he growled, peeling himself from the wall.

"I'm just reminding you, don't get to attatched to a creature who won't return it" hissed Temari, snapping her fan shut.

"That CREATURE as you call it, is our brother. How can you talk about him like that? You only say those things when he's out of ear shot" said Kankuro, glaring at the older blonde.

"Stop digging your own grave, you'll be sorry" Temari warned as she stormed off the way she had came.

Kankuro groaned in pain as he managed to prise himself from the wall. He brushed the small debree that clung to his black clothes and rubbed his head. It was then he remembered about Gaara's request (could he call it a request? He wasn't quite sure). Mind focused now, Kankuro made his way to his brother's bedroom. He knocked lightly at first, but when he didn't recieve an answer he knocked harder.

"Enter" came Gaara's voice from behind the door.

Causiously, the puppeteer opened the door, then took a step inside. Another step, follwed by another. Kankuro's eyes scanned the room for the red head, and was confused when he was no where in sight. Then he heard the door close and a few grains of sand brushed against his face. Something wrapped itself around his waist, making Kankuro look down. Clinging to him was the so called monster of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Kankuro smiled gently, and carefully pet Gaara's head. He didn't want to set of the Shukaku.

"I hate hiding" mumbled Gaara, rubbing his head affectionately against his brother's clothes.

"Hiding from me?" Kankuro asked.

"No, hiding our relationship..." Gaara said slowly, staring up at the older one's face.

Kankuro lifted Gaara in a soft but swift lift, almost bridal style. He kissed the red head gently on the lips, making sure to support him against his own body. A mewl almost escaped the Shukaku host, begging for the other to continue however the brunette's lips pulled away. Gaara's expression looked as if he would kill Kankuro, but his brother placed a finger against his lip.

"Temari's on the prowl, if I keep going I won't be able to stop and she'll catch us. Game over" explained Kankuro.

Gaara nodded, but the look of disappointment was all over his face. Kankuro lay his brother on his bed, smiling down at him.

"I promise after this mission, I'll spend as much time as I can with you" Kankuro whispered into Gaara's ear.

The raccoon eyed boy shivered from his brother's soft breath, biting his lip. He could hear Kankuro chuckle as he ruffled his hair.

"Fine, I guess I can wait until then...." said Gaara.

**End of Chapter**

**Me: Sorry it's short... I promise promise, the next one WILL be longer *cause lots more will be happening***


	5. Author's Note

**Just a note to anyone who will be reading this fan fic**

**Yea, I know it has been AGES since I have uploaded a new chapter**

**Not my fault**

**I've had exams**

**Family crisis**

**Loss of documents**

**You know the drill**

**So, I'm going to try and atleast work on my fan fics atleast once a day**

**If this works, then you should be seeing new chapters being submitted maybe once a week, or maybe once a fortnight if pushing it**

**I'll keep typing and trying my best**

**Read and Review**

**shadowofgaara**

**xxx**


End file.
